Save It For a Rainy Day
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Rainy days aren't always boring. Sometimes the best things in life happen on rainy days. This is a collection of drabbles written for the 'Rainy Day' Challenge. Pairings: Fred/ Hermione and James/Lily. Note: Neither pairs go to another era. I just chose to write about these two pairs for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is just a short collection of drabbles written for the Rainy Day Challenge. I know the length is a little longer than most drabbles though. I'm going to write them for Fred/Hermione and James/Lily. I have not written any James and Lily fics, so I hope they will turn out ok! The first chapter will be Fred and Hermione. Hermione and Fred have been best friends since before Hogwarts. I also tried to use the beginning of Sweet Home Alabama here. Enjoy! Please leave a review! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Do You Want to Marry Me?**

Hermione Granger thought she had the best life ever at nine years old. She lived only five minutes away from her best friends, Fred and George Weasley. Her parents got along, and they had respectable jobs. They were both dentists. The only thing that could be better was her friend staying here instead of going away to school. She had no idea where they went, though Fred promised that he would tell her everything one day.

He came around to her place early that morning and knocked on her door. Her mother answered the door. "Can Hermione come out and play today?"

Hermione's heart leapt and she quickly got off the chair she was reading on. "Can I mom? Please? Oh, please, oh, please?" Her mother glanced at the clouds and then at her daughter's happy face.

"All right. But you come back if it starts thundering. I don't want you two to be out in a storm."

Hermione jumped up and down in excitement and ran to get her coat before going outside. Fred grabbed her hand and started running towards the woods. "Come on! Let's go to the tree house!" Her eyes brightened at the idea, and they took off running.

An hour later, the two friends climbed down the tree house. Hermione learned that her best friend had gone to a school called Hogwarts, and he was a wizard like the rest of his family. He told her that she probably was a witch too since she was already beginning to do some magic. She didn't like believing things without proof, but Hermione believed her friend. He also admitted a secret; that he liked her and wanted to marry her one day. Those words made her giggle, but she tried not to giggle out loud because she did not want to hurt her best friend's feelings.

Thunder sounded from a distance, and Fred's eyes got round. "We have to get back!" He shouted as it started to rain. Lightening struck the ground about three feet away, and Hermione screamed and froze in place. She hated storms!

"Hermione!" Fred shouted, running towards her. He grabbed her hand and they took off running. They made their way toward the lake that was in between their houses. Hermione had to know something though, so she stopped her friend even though it was pouring out.

"Why do you want to want to marry me anyhow?" She asked, doing her best to give her best friend a charming smile. She wanted to get this secret out of him; he wouldn't answer her earlier when she asked him. Fred stopped in his tracks nervously and looked down at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her heart quickened when he gave her one of his crooked grins and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want," he answered in a confident tone. He inched closer to her, and Hermione widened her eyes in surprise when he started to lower his head. _Was he going to kiss her?_ She wondered frantically. She didn't have to wonder for long though. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her gently. Hermione stopped thinking and closed her eyes to kiss him back. Just as she did, lightening struck the ground next to them. It nearly threw them apart, but Fred caught her just before she went flying back.

"Come on, let's go to my house! My mother can let your mom know where you are at!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is my second pair, Jily! Please review! Thank you! Disclaimer: I think you know this by heart now. I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lily Evans was having a perfectly normal day, thank you very much. It was raining, but that did not bother her one bit. There was no Potter around, no Black, no Pettigrew, no Remus…. Well, she did not mind him so much. She actually got along with him well. That was a good thing too, seeing as she often did prefect duties with him.

Supper had finally arrived, and she had gone through the whole day without seeing any of the Marauder's. It was almost odd though. Too odd. Lily walked into the corridor that would take her to the Great Hall. Right when she got there, she was attacked by water balloons. Her eyes widened and she shielded herself with her books until they stopped.

When they stopped, she looked around to see who had caused the damage. Lily narrowed her eyes when she saw James and Sirius running toward her with fright in their eyes. "POTTER!" Lily shouted angrily. She was aware that everybody could probably hear her in the Great Hall, but she did not care. She whipped her wand out and made furious moves toward him.

"Evans! I'm so sorry, that was not meant for you," James began, and Lily narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair angrily around her shoulders. "It wasn't? Then who was it meant for?"

"Snape. We thought that we would help him out by giving him a shower—AHH!"

James did not get to finish his sentence because Lily had muttered, "Aguamenti!" Water rushed out of her wand and she aimed it at them as if it was a water gun. They began shouting furiously as they got soaked, but she ignored them as she stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: This is just a collection of drabbles for Jily and Fremione. They do not relate to each other. This is in Hermione's fifth year. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fremione**

Hermione decided to take a walk one Saturday morning even though she knew it was going to rain. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice so she decided to catch up on reading for fun. She found her favorite tree by the lake and sat underneath it. A light drizzle started to come though she was engrossed in the book to notice.

After awhile a voice began calling her name, though she did not hear it until the person stood right above her. "Oi! Granger!"Hermione jumped and looked up to see Fred Weasley grinning down at her with his broom in his hands. "Is Quidditch practice over already?" She inquired, looking around and saw that it was now down pouring.

"Get under here, you are going to get soaked!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling Fred towards her. Fred chuckled though he sat beside her anyway. "I don't mind, we had a rough practice today. The rain feels good. I just came over to get you to come inside." Hermione eyed him and looked at the rain which was coming down steadily now. "There's no chance of that right now. At least we won't get caught by Umbridge here." Fred ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "That is true. What are you reading?" He asked, sounding interested. Hermione blushed slightly and showed him the book. "The Princess Bride. I haven't read it since I was little."

Fred nodded and she couldn't help but notice that he moved closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach flipped slightly. Hermione told herself she was being rather silly. "Why was practice rough today?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Fred rolled his eyes at the mention of it. "Ron. He accidently knocked Katie out and Angelina decided to cancel the rest of practice. It looks like the rain has let up now. I'm going to head back."

He stood up and held his hand out. Hermione looked up for a second before closing her book and grabbing his hand. They started walking back toward the castle in silence. Before they reached the entrance, she stopped Fred.

"Fred…will you teach me how to fly?" She asked shyly. His eyebrows flew up when he heard her question. "I thought you were afraid of flying," he said slowly, looking down at her. Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground. "I thought it might be time for me to face my fears," she muttered, trying to avoid the intense gaze he was giving her.

"All right," he said finally, and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Just don't tell anyone about this… I don't want to have an audience." She said quickly. She thought that her nerves would be worse if there were people around.

"I'll let you know when we can meet up for that. We better head in now though. I don't want you to get in trouble." Hermione nodded and they parted ways once they were inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is too long to be a drabble, but I decided to make it longer for you guys since the second chapter was so short. I hope you enjoy! This is in Jily's sixth year. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Willow Parker. She's my original character.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jily**

It was midnight and James was suddenly famished. He could hear the rain hitting the window, though he didn't mind it for once. It made the midnight stroll even more adventurous. He walked over to Sirius's bed and stood next to him. "Sirius! Sirius! I'm going to the kitchen, want to come with me?" James whispered loudly.

Sirius whacked his hand away and turned his back toward him. "Mmm. Go away James. Willow finally agreed to go to the ball with me," he muttered in his sleep.

James raised an amused eyebrow at his friend. Sirius had liked Willow Parker since their third year, though she didn't exactly return his feelings. Remus and Willow had even gone out a few times. Sirius hadn't been too happy then, though the two were just friends now. "Right. Have fun with that mate," he said cheerfully as Sirius chucked a pillow at him. James chuckled and grabbed the Marauder's Map. He didn't really need it to sneak out, but he liked using it anyway.

He got his wand out of robes pocket and whispered, "Lumos!" He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and covered himself with it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, pointing his wand at the map. He opened it and started looking for Filch and Mrs. Norris. He smiled when he spotted them on the third floor. He was about to close the map when he saw Lily Evans in the library. His eyes widened. A Prefect was sneaking around after hours? He had to see this! "Mischief managed!" he muttered before pocketing the map.

James managed to make it into the library without running into anybody. He began looking around for Lily and found her at a table with books. Her books weren't open like usual though. He walked closer and saw that she was holding a letter with tears coming out of her eyes. His eyes widened and all thoughts of teasing her flew out of his mind. He took off his coat quietly so he wouldn't scare her and walked closer. "Lily?" he asked her worriedly.

A groan escaped her lips, and she covered her face with her hands. "What do you want, Potter? Can you please just go away and leave me alone this one time?"

"No," James said in a firm voice before pulling up a chair to join her. He wasn't letting her get rid of him that easily. Lily threw him a look he was used to receiving from her. "If you don't leave, I will hex you in three seconds," she said, pulling out her wand and pointed it at him.

James grabbed her wrist and held it to stop her. "I'll just put up a shield charm. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," he said, holding her gaze.

Lily glared at him for several moments before finally giving up. "It's my p-parents," Lily said finally. Tears rolled down as she picked up a letter to read it again. James blinked at her sudden mood change, but he quickly recovered so she wouldn't call him out on it. He loosened his grip on her wrist when he was certain that she wouldn't hex him and scooted closer to listen.

Moments later, she finally spoke again. "They're getting a divorce." James blinked at those words. He thought they had died based on her reaction, though he knew divorce was a messy business as well. He didn't know what else to do, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Lily stiffened at first, but then she relaxed and started crying into his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair and held her until she stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said finally about an hour later when she pulled away and started drying her tears. He gave her some Kleenex and she took it and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said quietly and noticed the time. "We need to get back! What were you even doing out of bed?"

James shrugged. He had decided that comforting her was more important than food, though he decided not to share that with her. "That's not important now," he said, standing up to collect her things and grabbed his cloak. "I can get us back safely though," he said. He held out a hand and hoped that she would take it. Lily looked like she was going to say no at first, but then changed her mind at the last minute.

She sighed before answering. "All right. I don't really feeling like getting a detention for this," she answered finally. James smiled to himself and threw the cloak around them.

They made it back to the Gryffindor Tower without getting caught. Lily started to climb the stairs to the girls dormitories, but turned around again. "James?" She called out. James blinked when he realized that Lily had actually called him by his first name. "Yeah?" He called out softly from the boy's stairs. "Thanks," she said, smiling. James smiled back and winked at her before heading to bed himself.

"Where's the food?" Sirius muttered when James walked back in. James shook his head when crawled into his bed and decided not to answer him. He didn't _have_ to tell his best friend everything.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is written for the monthly Het-Tastic Drabble-Athon Competition and the Rainy Day Drabble Challenge. I used the word angel for my prompt from Het-Tastic.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fremione**

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Am I really seeing a Gryffindor Prefect outside after curfew?" A familiar voice spoke to Hermione from behind her. Hermione stopped in her tracks, though a small smile played on her lips. She knew it was a Weasley twin. She had a hunch that it was Fred though.

"Hello Fred," Hermione said. Her smile started growing bigger as she turned around to face him. He placed a hand over his heart and dramatically staggered backwards. "It's Hermione Granger!" He said in a dramatic tone. She chuckled lightly and started walking backwards in the snow a little bit. It had been sleeting all day, but snow was covering the ground now. It grew heavier after it turned dark. There was about five inches right then.

Fred smiled broadly and she noted that he looked pleased to see her. "Hello, Hermione." Her stomach flipped when she realized he called her by her first name. "This is the second time I have caught you out in the rain, Hermione. Though this time there is also snow. Do you just like this type of weather or something?" he asked her conversationally. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking into a tree. Hermione stopped walking and decided to continue the conversation.

"I love it," she answered and continued to smile. "I especially love the first snow fall of the year. Everything seems so magical. The world seems different when it snows." Fred stared at her though he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I can see that. Everything does seem calmer right now. Umbridge even seems far away right now," he said, waving a hand toward the school. Hermione nodded vigorously a few times. "That's another reason why I love it out here right now. She hardly ever comes outside."

Hermione flopped down on the snow on her back and started flapping her arms and legs. Fred stood above her and crossed his arms. He looked down at her with an amused smile and chuckled lightly. "Granger, what are you doing?" She hummed softly as she continued moving her arms and legs in the snow. "I'm making a snow angel, silly. Come join me."

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd love to, but I don't really fancy getting cold. I'm not dressed for it. Besides, you'll need help standing up. If I make one too, they will be ruined from moving." Hermione sighed, though she decided to let him slide this time. Fred held his hands out when she stopped moving her arms and legs and she grabbed hold of them to stand up. She carefully walked outside of her snow angel so it wouldn't be ruined.

When she stood up, she was inches away from Fred. He was still holding her hands, and their eyes met for a moment. Hermione blushed slightly, but she didn't dare glance away yet. "I like it when you call me Hermione," she admitted quietly. She could feel her face turning red, and Fred's eyes widened. His shocked look turned into a pleased smile. He lifted his hand and brushed some snow off it. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment longer than it should've, which caused her to stop moving.

"All right, Hermione," he whispered. He held her gaze for another moment, before breaking it and pointed at her snow angel. "That's a perfect snow angel," he said after clearing his voice.

Hermione's heart sank when she realized their moment was broken. She missed his touch; it had disappeared as quickly as it came. "Thanks," she said finally, looking down at it. She was glad it had turned out well. They started walking back toward the school quietly, and Fred brought her back through a tunnel so they wouldn't get caught. Right before they reached the common room, Fred pulled her back. He seemed nervous, though she didn't know why.

"We never had that flying lesson I promised you," he said quickly. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Do you want to meet up at the Quidditch Pitch early morning?" Hermione had forgotten about her request, mostly because she didn't like flying. She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"Fred Weasley actually wants to get up early?" She asked him teasingly. He nodded as they walked through the portrait door. "I'd get up early for you," he muttered quietly. Hermione blushed though she decided not to answer him. She just gave him a smile before she headed over toward where the couches where Harry and Ron were studying at.

* * *

** A/N: This is the last chapter I have to write for the rainy day drabble challenge. This story is now complete. But I will write one more Fremione drabble if you guys want me to! Just let me know in a review! Thanks for reading! I had fun writing these! **


End file.
